F o o l ' s G a m e
by Star Serenade
Summary: No one could see through her stone mask. Everyone but one person. And that one person, would annoy Amu Hinamori than her mask does.
1. Prologue

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: I am so freaking bored right now it's not even funny. I felt like writing Amuto [Yes, I know i still have BFP to work on but I have one word for you: PROCRASTINATION. Which basically equals me.], so I started this story. I have no idea where this story is gonna go...... All I know is that it's Amuto xD**

**I have just wasted 45 seconds of your life xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or Amuto T.T**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_F o o l 's G a m e_

_P r o l o g u e_

_-_

_"Stop playing games!"_

_''But the game has just begun...."_

_-_

_Italics - Emphasized words or thoughts_

_**Bold - Voices that belong to people that Amu has not met yet.**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Amu Hinamori walked home from school like any other day. Bag slung over her shoulders and attention span at a minumum. Why? She put on mask, you could say. A stone-hard mask that disregarded everything and could never show true emotion. One that was plastered on whenever she was under pressure or whenever the situation was embarassing. It was a defult function to her, and she couldn't stop it. But she wished so much she could.

A chorus of whispers of 'She's so cool!' floated along the streets. The girl sighed on the inside, but kept and straight face on the outside. Always being taken for something she's not, she wanted to get rid of her mask. Nothing was stopping her. Except herself.

Her insecurity always got the better of her. Always being afraid of being rejected, she kept the mask on.

No one could see through that mask, but one person could. And that one person, would annoy Amu Hinamori more than her mask.

**"But the game has just begun....''**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**__________________________________****___________________________________________________________**

**A/N: I know it's very short, but it's a prologue. Details are so fun to write 3 and big words are fun too.... xDD ****Review, please!**

**Have a wonderful day!**


	2. Cracking Concrete

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I didn't want to make Amu the new girl cause so many fic's are like that. I'm just gonna make her going into high school and Ikuto be in 11th grade. Still an age difference, still an opening to be a perv. xD Oh, and he failed math twice xD So here it is! Enjoy and review!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________ _

_F o o l 's G a m e_

_C h a p t e r O n e_

_-_

_C r a c k i n g C o n c r e t e_

_-_

**"Stop playing games!"**

**''But the game has just begun...."**

_-_

_Italics - Emphasized words or thoughts_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Amu Hinamori's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her alarm clock, which was having a fit. She slammed her hand on top of it, causing it to immediately shut up. Neon pink numbers glared at her. _7:27. _She blinked for a minute before her delayed reaction finally caught up with her.

"Shit! It's almost 7:30!" She immediatley got out of her bed, grabbed her uniform and dashed to the bathroom, all while cursing colorfully. _On my first day of freakin' high school, too! _She swept a couple of pieces of hair in her hand and seceured them with a red 'x' clip on the left side of her head. She changed out of her worn pajama's and swiftly threw on her high school uniform. She ran down the steps, her stoic mask already in place, grabbed a piece of toast her mother had already prepared and headed out the door.

''Bye,'' she said to her mother nonchalantly. She sighed mentally to herself as she heard the parent squel with delight.

Amu Hinamori was known for one thing around these parts of the city. That one, stupid thing was her 'attitude'. Though to her, she didn't consider it an attitude, or anything that related to her real emotions, which were automatically shut out of her life when her 'attitude' took over. She'd rather refer to it as a 'mask'. No, not like a masquerade mask that's brightly decorated with numerous jewels and feathers. Personally, she would rather have that kind of mask than anything. Her kind of mask was the ultimate cover-up, one that hid her real emotions when around other people. It was kind of sad, actually. She couldn't even act like herself around her parents. Numerous times she had tried to start acting like herself, and numerous times she has failed at that. Almost everyone believed her 'attitude'. _Almost_. One person could really tell that it was just a cover-up. And that one fact about the person would annoy the hell out of Amu Hinamori more than anything else.

She finally arrived at the campus just in time to hear numerous whispers of 'She's so cool!' or 'It's her! Cool and Spicy Amu Hinamori!'. Thankfully, the school bell alerted them that they were going to be late. "It's all the same," she muttered underneath her breath.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Homeroom and Honors History went by quickly She stared at the windows disregarding everything everyone said or did. The teachers had asked her numerous questions, she figured it was because she they thought she wasn't paying attention (which she wasn't), which she answered effortlessly. All the teachers she had did this, but she had straight A's much to the surprise of the 'strict' teachers.

The bell finally rang, signaling her to go to her third period, which happened to be lunch. She walked into the cafeteria, the paper brown bag she held in her hand being tortured by the iron grip she had on it. It all frustrated her. The fact that she couldn't control her mask. Embarrassing moments her outer being would just brush off, her inner emotions would scream 'I can't believe that just happened!' and 'Ohhh crap...'. And the thing that could cure it? She had found nothing. Therapy, maybe, but she didn't want to be taken as a phsyco. But out of nowhere, it hit her, or rather she hit it. She found herself on the floor, something rather heavy on her. She looked to find azure eyes staring back at her and matching locks that touched her cheeks. She felt heat transferring to her face, as she realized what postion she was in. And finally, her inner-self took control.

"What the _**hell**_?!?"

_And at that moment, transparent concrete cracked and fell to the ground, completely forgotten all while it dissolved into nothing......  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I actually like this chapter for once :D. Review? I would love to hear your thoughts =]**

**HAPPY [belated] EASTER~**


	3. Overrated

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I can't thanks you guys enough for all the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites! :D You guys are awesome! You're my only other source of motivation for this story other than my weak conscience which will soon grow tired of this story. xD So keep it up! You guys help me keep writing! Anyways, the little phrase in the beginning is from Taking Back Sunday's _'You're So Last Summer'_. That song will probably be used in chapters 'cause i think it describes Amu and Ikuto's relationship in this story. Plus, I just love it. :D It's lyrics are so awesome, so feel free to listen to it if you want to. Enjoy the chapter!**

**-**

**D i s c l a i m e r : I do not own Taking Back Sunday, Taking Back Sunday's _'You're So Last Summer'_, nor do I own Shugo Chara, **

**even though I ****dream that I own all of these things. (But I don't. xD]**

-

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

_F o o l ' s G am e _

_C h a p t e r T wo_

_-_

_O v e r a t t e d_

_-_

**"Stop playing games!"**

**"But the game has just begun...."**

-

_Italics - Emphasized words, phrases, or thoughts._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_She said don't._

_Don't let it go to your head._

_Boys like you are a _dime_ a_ dozen.

_Boys like you are a _dime_ a_ dozen.

_She said._

_You're a touch _overatted.

_You're a lush, and I _hate_ it._

_But these grass stains on my knees?_

_They won't mean_ a thing.

-

"What the **_hell?!?" _**

Amu's words echoed through the over-sized, silent cafeteria. Some gasps could be heard from the people who were friends of the two people in the spotlight. Almost every face was covered in either shock, anger, or jealousy. Amu's beet red face was caused by anger and utter embarrassment. Somehow, whenever _she_ had bumped into_ him_, _he_ landed on top of _her _in the most awkward and unlucky position fate could put her in. His hands were on either side of her head while his knees were at her thighs and his _eyes_. Oh my god, his beautiful, sapphire eyes were practically screaming at her _'I'm trying so hard not to laugh my ass off right now!_', and it annoyed the hell out of her. All of a sudden, a perverted smirk danced it's way on his almost too perfect features.

Did she mention he was _absolutely_ _gorgeous?_

-

The boy on top of her was trying so hard not to laugh at the pink-haired girl's face. He could tell she was_ so pissed_. He could not surpress a perverted smirk, however. That obviously pissed the girl off even more.

"God damnit, get off of me already, you PERVERT!" She screamed at him, squirming underneath his laughing gaze. All the girls gasped at her remark, obviously offended in some way or another. After about five or so seconds whenever he decided not to cooperate, she shoved him off of her and sat up glaring death at him. The boy could be considered most things right now. For one thing, he was on the verge of having a laughing fit. But, he was shocked at how she had reacted. Most girls would have _died _to have been in her position. After all, he was the natural playboy of the high school. She got up with a grunt and fetched her lunch that had flown into the air and plopped back down onto the linoleum floor right beside where they were and walked off. "Jackass..." she had mumbled under her breath. He couldn't believe it. _The_ Ikuto Tskyuiomi was actually disliked by a girl? This couldn't be happening!

Did he mention she was _stunningly_ _beautiful?_

_-_

"Amu?!! What the hell just happened?!"One of Amu's best friends, Utau, ran up to her demanding an answer._ 'Thank god I have lunch with her. One of these girls is gonna end up killing me, and I'm gonna need dome back up...' _Amu scratched the back of her head nervously, aware of all the glares she was getting from female students.

"Seriously? I have no idea," She answered sincerely.

"Do you have any idea who that was?! He could ruin your whole reputation!" Utau gasped. Amu rolled her eyes and brush a few strands of hair out of her semi-pink face.

"No, I have no idea of who that pervert was, nor do I want to," She replied uncaringly. "Plus, I've been wanting to ruin my reputation of 'Cool and Spicy' Amu Hinamori since day one. You of all people should know that."

"Amu, that's Ikuto Tsukiyomi. _The _Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He's the hottest guy in the whole school!" Utau shook Amu by her shoulders just so she got the point.

"Utau!! Stop!" Amu removed her friend's hands from her shoulders. "Ouch, I think you cracked my shoulder out of place! Anyways, why would I care. Seems to me like he's an overrated jerk." Amu snorted. Utau's face suddenly froze in shock. Amu arched an eyebrow and waved her hand in front of her face. "Helloo? Utau?" Suddenly, Amu felt someone breathing on her neck.

"Aww, I'm not and overrated jerk, _Strawberry_," A husky voice spoke. Amu whipped around and saw the boy with that stupid perverted smirk on standing right in front of her.

_Holy. Shit._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I torture you guys so much with the cliffhangers, don't I? xD No quote thing at the end 'cause there was one at the beginning and the end is kind of a quote so there's my excuse. xD I attempted to make this one longer, please tell me if I succeeded. I thought I did an okay job on this chapter, so yeah. Review please. :D**

**Have A Nice Weekend! =]**


	4. Reactions

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I finally updated ;3 I'm now currently obsessed with Danger Radio, whose lyrics are included in this chapter. Enjoy ;D

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!, Danger Radio, or Danger Radio's 'Things'.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

_F o o l ' s G a m e_

_C h a p t e r T h r e e_

_Reactions_

_- _

_-_

_"Stop playing games!"_

_"But the game has just begun...."_

_-_

_Italics - Emphasized words, phrases, or thoughts._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Can't stop feeling the things I feel,  
Locked into something so surreal,  
You have me going _crazy,  
_You have it _all _wrong if you think  
_You can walk out on me.

_-_

_Holy. Shit._

Amu stood there, heart beating rapidly. Ikuto's smirk grew bigger as she said nothing. Amu snapped out of her trance once somebody coughed rather loudly. She crossed her arms and her mask kicked in.

"What the hell do you want? Haven't you harassed me enough already?" Amu snorted. For a split second, she thought she saw shock on his face, but then he quickly composed it.

"Can't I just say hello?" Ikuto asked. Amu narrowed her eyes.

"No," she spun on her heel and grabbed her still shocked friend with her free arm. Ikuto stared after her, clearly shocked. It was like his own personal apocalypse. What the hell was wrong with this girl? Hell, he even tried to start up a conversation and she refused it. Worst of all, there was no _blush_. There was no_ swagger_. No _stutter. _Not even a small _smile_. Then he smirked. If she thought she could walk out on him, she was wrong.

So wrong.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She stomped off, more pissed than before. She didn't even know the guy and people thought that she hated him because he had rejected her. She wanted to hit something so bad. Even Utau thought he had rejected her. She quickly exchanged her books once she got to her locker and slammed it shut, causing numerous looks of fear and suspicion. She marched off to her math class and took an empty seat next to the window. She sighed heavily as more people talked about her when she was sitting right there.

_"I heard she got rejected by Ikuto, and she's been stalking him ever since!"_

_"Me too! Me too! I heard her parents even tried to bribe him to date her!"_

_"Tch, she's so desperate."_

Amu turned and glared at the two gossipers.

"I can hear you," she said in a cold voice. They jumped in fear and sat down, hoping Amu wouldn't do something to them. She groaned and returned her attention back to the world outside the window. A few minutes later, the teacher came in and introduced himself as Yuu Nikaidou after falling down multiple times. Five minutes into the lesson, Amu heard the door slide open. She glanced at the door, curious of who was late. Her eyes widened at the blue haired figure standing in the door. He was staring straight at her with his signature smirk on.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! You're late!" the teacher scowled.

"Eh, sorry. I ran into some difficulties on the way here," he said glancing at Amu. The teacher sighed and looked around the classroom.

"You can sit by... Amu Himamori. Please raise your hand Ms. Himamori." Amu's head snapped up. Did this teacher want to be murdered? Did he seriously want to put her through hell?

She reluctantly raised her hand.

"It's Hinamori, sensei," She replied coldly. Amu let her hand slump back down and rested her chin on it, focusing her attention back on the world outside of the window. She completely ignored the chair beside her screeching across the floor. Amu could feel the boy's sapphire eyes on the back of her head. She felt him tap her shoulder and she whipped her head around, aggrivated. Bad move.

Ikuto was only a few inches from her face, smirking. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and her eyes widened. She saw his hand move a piece of paper towards her. She reluctantly read it.

_Are you free tonight?_

She scribbled down her reply.

_No. Leave me alone. _

She turned back to the window, planning to ignore him the rest of the class, which Ikuto certainly wouldn't allow. He slid the piece of paper back to her. She read it, and snorted.

_Aw, why so cold, Amu??_

She picked up the piece of paper and ripped it up as silently as possible and threw the pieces at him. He smirked in amusement. Finally, as if on cue, the bell rang. Amu grabbed her stuff and walked past him whispering a faint "Thank God."

Ikuto watched the pinkoid race out of the room. His smirk got even wider as he thought of her reactions. She was going to be a challenge.

But Ikuto loved challenges.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Review? xD I know it wasn't good =/ **

**Have a nice day :D**


End file.
